


Sympathy

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Community: fic_on_demand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barret knows it doesn't pay to want more than he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy

Barret tries not to think too hard about their friendship. It's easier that way.

It's still tough, though, since Tifa's always happy and caring and _there,_ always visible, at least out of the corner of his eye. Always standin' near him, always ready to grab his arm and tell him to calm _down,_ remember what Marlene would say if she knew how mad he was. ("Papa's a grumpy bear!" she'd shout cheerfully, and the thought of that never fails to embarrass him into behaving.) Always behind him, watching his back as he watches hers. Always standing next to him at the bar when he needs someone to talk to, someone who'll give him a beer and a real smile and a sympathetic ear.

He tries very, _very_ hard not to let himself make comparisons, too - tries not to think about when his old man died and Myrna stayed up with him and sat next to his bed all night and held his hand. Tifa's not like his dead wife. Tifa's younger and stronger, but he can see that blank look in her eyes that he's seen in the mirror, and he wonders at it.

He's thought about asking; he thinks that she'd tell him. But he and Tifa both know better than to prod too much at a scar, physical or mental; old scars never heal, even after so many years. They both know more about scars than any person has a right to know... at least, he thinks she does, because she hasn't asked him about the past either. She knows it's there, but she has never pressed him for it, and he doesn't think that she ever will.

Barret tries not to think too hard about this friendship, because when he does, the thoughts get away from him, and he starts wondering if "friendship" is the right word, or what other names might be better, and when he starts going down that road, it's hard as hell to get back. So he takes what he can, takes that warmth and closeness and affection, and he's grateful for what he gets.

It wouldn't pay to want more than he oughta have, anyway; he learned that in a fire, a long time ago.


End file.
